Viratta
The Viratta are a sentient species which originated from a section of the Saggitarius Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy, approximately 12,300 lightyears from Earth. They are a bipedal, reptile-like species with fair skin due to their homeplanet's weakening white dwarf star. They have fairly advanced technology and are quite aggressive. They have achieved Tier-3 technologies and aim to enslave other races in order to expand their military. Unlike most other interstellar races, four major governments have emerged and are always in short treaties, ceasefires, and skirmishes. At about 2400 UNSC Time, the Armazian Federation had emerged as the strongest having developed stronger slipspace drives, weapons, and having near-complete control of their homeplanet, Ares. Anatomy The Viratta are rather large compared to humans. Males stand between 6'10" and 8'2" while females can reach up to 7'2". They are extremely muscular and are built so to survive in the mountainous lands of their homeworld. This great muscle mass has been seen singlehandedly flipping five-ton vehicles, though some heavily work out and can lift twice as much and are considered the Virattanian equivelant of Spartans. The Viratta also have a number of internal and external shared by humans. These include a brain, two hearts, a single large lung, a similar digestive system, and a liver/kidney hybrid. History Pre-Industrial Before discovering industrial technologies, the majority of the Viratta were in tribes across Eres' super-continent, Tul-Uok. Most tribes only contained thirty to a hundred followers, though some larger tribes could have contained as many as 50,000 nomadic people. These tribes would follow migrating food sources much like Native Americans, which could range from large, elephant-like beasts to other Viratta, depending on that tribe's values. During the middle ages of the Virattanian timeline, crude oil was discovered as a type of weapon. It was first discovered in an iron mine and was used to create burning weaponry, especially those involving the siege of enemy settlements. Around one hundred Earth years later, the first firearms were created and began to replace the spears and halberds used previously. Post-Industrial Era/Early Space Era By the time the Virattanians had entered Tier-5 status, their homeworld supported over five billion Viratta of over one hundred different nations. This era was marked by numerous wars, though none escalated into nuclear war. The first spaceships are built by numerous nations simultaneously, giving birth to the interstellar era. It is also known that the early Armazian Federation attempted to create plasma-based artillery cannons but failed and did not bring up the topic again for centuries. Modern Area At approximately 2100 UNSC Time, the Virattanian superpowers came into what is known as the modern era, also known as Tier-3 status, two centuries before humans did. They had colonized over thirty planets in their tightly packed area of the galaxy within fifty years and did not stop there. They utilized their ingenuity to design sleek, small ships of various types that could be used privately, commercially, and for the various navies of the Viratta. In 2388 UNSCT, the dictorship that was the Armazian Federation began a war on all fronts to weaken, if not destroy all other space-faring nations. This war, known as the Great Virattanian War, was a near-complete success for the Armazians and had crippled three of the greatest nations and eliminated over a dozen others. In 2418, the Covenant came into contact with an Armazian scout craft, but well-planned protocols prevented discovery of the Virattanian nations when the ship was boarded. In 2599, another scout ship came into contact with a stray human frigate, but the Virattanian ship self-destructed before humans could board it. Once the Viratta realized the dangers of the galaxy, they finally began to design large and small ships instead of numerous small ships alone. Society/Culture The culture of the Viratta vary with ethnicity, much like humans. For example, much of the Armazian Empire enjoys a much higher standard of living and freeform lifestyle than other nations thanks to the nation's success. Other nations, such as the United Virattanian Tribes, contain a number of various ethnicity and cultures. Nevertheless, almost all societies maintain a caste system, shown in detail below. Master Class This quite small class is made up the various governments' politicians and extremely rich citizens. Though some of the politicians of this caste share similar financial status as the upper class or even middle class, their role in society puts them into this class and are treated so Upper Class The affluencial people of the upper class are often of wealthy ancestry. The majority of this small class are either self-made or inherited entrepeneurs, though the few that are at the lower edge of the caste could be considered financially lucky middle class people. Warrior Class A transition between the upper and middle classes, the middle bulk of the military (Corporals-Lieutenants) and their immediate families lie within this class. They aren't as affluent as the upper class, though they are generally more financially stable than the middle class. At first glance, one may mistake a warrior class family with a middle class family due to the fact that the two are quite similar in lifestyle. Middle Class The bulk of the Virattanian population. Most families here are in no financial trouble (unless self-induced into such) though do not enjoy luxuries of the upper or master classes. These people are also the lowest class eligible to vote and enlist in the military. Lower Class The poorest of the Viratta castes. This is the only caste not eligible to join the military because many governments believe that those of the class are too dimwitted for the military seeing as they brought themselves into their financial situation. However, proof that they were brought into the class due to outside forces (ex. a corrupt bank brings down its customers with it). A large amount of those in the class are alcoholics, drug-addicts, and/or gang members. Naming Though some tribes maintain their own naming traditions, Virattaanian naming is surprisingly similar to that of humans. Each individual has his/her own first name and a family name, also known as a surname. Depending on their practices, one may also one to three middle names. Notable individuals may also add a prefix to their first name ending in an apostrophe. For example, the Armazian dictator El Rhyichik Origam took the traditional prefix of TeL'- which changed his name to Tel'el Rhyichik Origam. Popular First Names **Note: For female names, the suffixes -e, -ey, aya, -ii, or -eu. Though rare, some names are unique to women, such as Ferir and Noraexa. Also, these would also be middle names. *Rey *El *Micik *Dan *Rhôt *Riñ *Loir *Miiran Popular Family Names *Otr'air *Civili *Origam *Zaltr *Miir *Gearo *Ghonik *Den Technology Virattanian technology is slightly more advanced than that of humans'. One impressive aspect of their knowledge is their ingenuity in gravity weaponry, which even surpasses that of the Covenant. List of Starship Classes Category: Halo: Infinity